Cry
by Itisjustmyself
Summary: Oneshot Songfic to "Cry" by Rihanna. Dana thinks about her feelings for Logan and the situation she's managed to get herself into. R&R please. Rated T to be safe.


**The AN:**

I just listened to "Cry" by Rihanna and this idea popped into my head. I think the song fits to Dana's personality.

R&R, please.

**The Summary:**

Songfic to "Cry" by Rihanna. Dana thinks about her feelings for Logan and the situation she's managed to get herself into.

**The Couple:**

It isn't visible in the story, but I thought of Dana and Logan of Zoey 101.

DL

**The author:**

itisjustmyself

**The Disclaimer:**

No. I still don't Zoey 101 or the characters. And my parents think the show's a little too expensive for a christmas prestent.

And my name's Angi, not Rihanna, so I guess I don't own the Song "Cry" by Rihanna either.

**The Story:**

**"Cry" ~ Songfic  
**

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

**Here I sit and remember all the times I laughed about ****other girls with their love problems. I was never like them, to fall in love and to get my heart broken each week. It was never me to sit around and cry about anything.**

'_Cause I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

**I never was like them to leave my heart open for anyone to rip it out of me. I liked my friends and family, but I didn't depend on them like others. ****Saying goodbye was easy for me. Way easier than for anybody else. I was never into the whole relationship thing and certainly needed a whole lot of time to form something like a relationship and to let people get to me.**

_Never got the whole in love thing_

_And someone can say they love me truly_

_But at that time it didn't mean a thing_

**It has never been like it is with other girls. I was never in love with anybody and I did never crush that easy on anybody than other girls do. I have been told I was loved, but it never mattered to me. I didn't mean anything to me. I was strong and didn't depend on anything or anybody.**

_My mind is gone_

_I'm spinning round_

**And yet I sit here feeling empty and left. I can't think straight any**** longer.**

_And deep inside my tears_

_I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip_

_What's happening?_

**I feel like crying, something I haven't done for ages. I feel as if the world is spinning faster for everybody, but I am stuck the way it is now. I always felt like anything is under my control, but now I don't know what is up with me.**

_I stray from love this is how I feel_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my live_

**Somehow it was different with him. Normally I was always the hunter and not the hunted one. I was the one to hurt people, not to get hurt. But he changed it. The day he walked out of my life, I felt pain. Pain I had never experienced before. He left me and it hurt.**

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what_

_You'll never see me cry._

**He managed to get me heart broken. He managed to hurt me and here I sit with the same situation than other girls. I'm heart broken. But still, I'm strong. He won't ever see what pain and hurt he caused me. He will never see how far he brought me. He will never see me cry.**

_Did it happen when we first kissed_

'_Cause it's hurting me to let it go_

**I don't know what happened. I had never a problem to let people go out of my life. I mean that is the whole point of living. You have to learn ****how to let go.**

_Maybe cause we spend so much time_

_And I know that it's no more_

_I should have never let you hold me, baby_

_Maybe that'd why I'm sad to see us apart_

**I don't know what was wrong. I don't know why he is the only person in the whole world that can hurt me. And why he is the only one I am really missing.**

_I didn't give it to you on purpose_

_Can't figure out how you stole my heart_

**I just don't know how he managed to break down my walls. How he managed to steal my heart. I never let anyone get this close and yet he somehow got.**

_How did I get here with you?_

_Ill never know_

**I just don't know how I got in this situation with him and I guess I'll never know.**

_And never meant to let it get so personal_

**It was never my intention to end up like this, heart broken like any other girl, heart broken like those I couldn't stand.**

_And after all I tried to do_

_To stay away from loving you_

**I tired anything to get him out of my thoughts, anything I could imagine, but nothing worked. I went away, hoping to forget him, but he stayed, stayed in my mind.**

_I'm broken hearted I can't let you know_

_And I won't let it show_

_You won't see me cry_

**And yet, I am still myself. He won't see what he did, nobody will. Nobody will ever see me cry.**

_But no matter what_

_You'll never see me cry._

_All my life_

**No matter what else he will do. Nobody, and ****especially not he, will ever see me cry.**

R&R please


End file.
